


Thaw

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: It wouldn’t be the first time Yuri popped in for an unannounced surprise visit, but Estelle really wasn’t expecting him to pull this in the middle of a snowstorm.





	Thaw

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Tales Secret Santa 2017](https://talessecretsanta.tumblr.com/)

Estelle is just about done boiling the hot chocolate when someone knocks at the door.

Glancing towards the window tells her that the snow is still coming down just as hard as it was a half hour ago, and Estelle frowns—why on earth would anyone be out there in this weather? She quickly takes off her apron and turns off the stove before running over to the front door, and after she swings it open, she blinks at the person who stands there.

“Yuri?”

As far as Estelle knew, he was supposed to be in Dahngrest on guild business right about now. Yet here he is, all wrapped up in a thick coat, his dark hair speckling with snowflakes as his nose and cheeks glow red. Estelle supposes she shouldn’t be too surprised—it wouldn’t be the first time her boyfriend popped in for an unannounced surprise visit—but she really wasn’t expecting him to pull this in the middle of a snowstorm.

“Hey.” Yuri grins wide, raising a gloved hand in greeting. “You got room for one more tonight, or am I gonna have to head for the inn?”

Estelle rolls her eyes but smiles back. “Oh, get in here already.”

She grabs his hand to yank him through the door, then quickly closes it before any more warmth can escape the house. Once the lock is set, Estelle promptly whirls on her unexpected guest, putting her hands on her hips and shaking her head. “Really, Yuri, was it necessary for you to be out in this weather?”

“Yeah, I think it was worth it.” Yuri laughs and spreads his arms out towards her expectantly, but Estelle just continues to stare, unmoving. “What, no hug?”

“Not when you’re clearly freezing.” She stretches her arm out to point to the living room behind him. “Go sit by the fireplace. We’ll talk once you’ve warmed up.”

“Heh. Alright, alright.” Yuri shifts his arms to unzip his coat, then hangs it on the door as he kicks off his boots. Once he sets those atop the door mat, he follows her instruction and disappears into the next room.

Estelle sighs, lightly amused, before returning to the kitchen, grabbing two mugs on her way back to the stove. The pot of hot chocolate has more or less simmered down now, so Estelle fills both cups and tosses marshmallows on top. She hadn’t been expecting company tonight, but she can afford to share what she had planned to be her refill. Yuri obviously needs a hot drink more than she does anyway.

Estelle carries both drinks into the living room, where she can see that Yuri has made himself comfortable, sitting on the floor in front of the fire. His back is turned to her, and she grins to herself before taking a slow but hearty sip from one of the mugs. She approaches him from behind, kneels down to set the mugs on the floor, and calls, “Yuri?”

Right as he turns his head to look at her, Estelle dives in to capture his lips with her own.

His surprise becomes muffled against her mouth, and for those first few moments in which Yuri is stock-still from shock, Estelle almost feels like she’s kissing ice. But soon enough, Yuri relaxes, and his lips, though still cold, eagerly reciprocate her actions. Satisfied, Estelle sucks lightly at his bottom lip before pulling away, then watches expectantly as Yuri furrows his brow and licks his lips.

She can see something _click_ in his head once he recognizes the taste, and Yuri shoots her a knowing glance as he then holds his hand out. “Give it here.”

Estelle giggles and hands Yuri his mug, which he blows on a bit before eagerly gulping some down. Estelle takes a small sip of her own, shifts until she’s sitting on her butt rather than her knees, and settles into his side, her head fitting into the crook of his shoulder. For a while, they just stay there, nestled against each other, watching the dancing flames, sipping at their cups in comfortable silence.

Yuri finishes his hot chocolate first, and sets the empty cup on the floor as he speaks up. “So what now? I suppose your plan for tonight was just to sip hot chocolate and then read until bed?”

“More or less,” Estelle affirms, straightening up. She gulps down the last of her own hot chocolate and puts her mug aside as well. “But then you had to go and crash the party.”

Yuri grins, clearly pleased with himself. “Well, I have a new plan for you.” Without warning, he swoops in to bury his face in the crook of her neck, kissing at the exposed skin just above the collar of her sweater.

“ _Ah_!” Estelle squeaks, instantly sensitive. “Yuri, your nose is still cold!”

Wrong thing to say. She feels Yuri grin against her, and then he’s _purposely_ nuzzling his nose over her skin as he trails kisses along her neck, to her jawline, up the side of her face. Estelle gasps and squirms a little, but she’s not really making any effort to get away, and Yuri’s nose is actually getting warmer by the second. He lays his lips on her ear, then her cheek, then her chin—and just when she’s expecting him to kiss her own lips, he pulls away entirely.

Estelle whines in protest, but Yuri only smirks back at her, the light of the fire reflected in his eyes dancing playfully. Stretching his arms out towards her, he says, “You know, I still haven’t really gotten that hug.”

Estelle crosses her own arms and tries to glare lightly, still somewhat miffed about being teased. But it doesn’t last long; Yuri’s smile is making warmth bloom in her chest and she gives in to it soon enough, a defeated laugh escaping her lips as she sets upon him. She curls her arms around his neck while his hands make their way to the small of her back—he’s definitely warm now, and she lets herself melt in his hold.

“It’s good to see you again,” Estelle mumbles into his ear, the sentiment just a tad overdue, and then she pulls back until her face hovers about an inch in front of his.

“Back at you,” Yuri breathes, and leans in to finally grant her that kiss.


End file.
